


Courting Those of Noble Birth

by Garnet_EveSky



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Crossdressing, Dancing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnet_EveSky/pseuds/Garnet_EveSky
Summary: Jack's father was a tailor, so it stands to reason that Jack would be a purveyor of the finest of fabrics, able to source anything and everything he wished to. Anne hates the dress he found for her, so Jack has found someone to share his love of fine fabrics and clothing with.
Relationships: "Calico" Jack Rackham/John Silver
Kudos: 10





	Courting Those of Noble Birth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly working my way through different rare-pairs, so if you have one you like, shoot me a message and I'll see how I go with it.

“Mmhmm.”

“Do you like it?”

“Mmhmm. it’s quite lovely. I especially like the lace detail on the hem here,” Jack fingered the cream coloured lace of the bodice, sitting snugly against Silver’s waist, the faded red velvet fitted him like a second skin and framed his pectorals beautifully. Jack’s nimble fingers traced the top edge, skirting across finely woven cotton fabric of the shirt that hid the modesty of John's dark nipples. The ties of the corset bodice was matching silk, and Jack had lovingly and slowly laced John into the piece before resting his cheek against the warming fabric on John’s body.

“Turn around, darling,” Jack made a spinning motion with his hand, and John took a step back and obliged him, the full skirts swinging around his legs, the cotton sleeves falling down around his wrists, billowing in the movement. 

Jack sighed contentedly, watching John’s hair fall about his shoulders in dark curls, if it wasn’t for the stubble of the smaller man and the lack of chest, Jack might believe that this was a woman before him. No, best to think of this as John, in a dress. The same dress he had purchased for Anne months ago but she’d taken one look at it and threatened that if she ever saw it again in her presence, she’d cut it to shreds.

So, as John twirled in the dress, first one way and then the other, moving close to Jack and trailing his fingers over slender shoulders before moving away again, Jack sat still and let him do as he will. Jack’s mouth was dry, and his heart was beating in his chest much too fast for being stationery, but the vision that John portrayed was wanton and shameless in his happiness and movement.

As John moved closer again to step around Jack’s knees, Jack reached out and grabbed Johns hip, clad in warm velvet and lace, and pulled John down to sit upon his knee.

John laughed as he tumbled down, hands automatically reaching for Jack’s shoulders and holding on tight, his smile breaking something in Jack’s brain, and Jack joined in the bubbling laughter.

“It’s beautiful,” John grinned as he smoothed Jack’s vest down over his chest, “The way the skirt moves, full and flowing, it’s almost fit for royalty.”

“Well,” Jack reasoned, “You are my princess,”

John blinked, his hand stilling on Jack’s shoulder, “Do you want me to be?”

“Mmhmm,” Jack responded, taking John’s stilled hand from his shoulder and pressing a kiss to the back of his hand, just below where the white sleeve rested, lace draping elegantly across John’s wrist, “It would be my honor. You would have the finest of silks and richest of velvets laid out for your choosing,”

Jack placed John's hand back on his shoulder and ran his fingers down Johns neck, from his ear to his clavicle, “I would spoil you with the most exquisite jewels and finery, I’d ply you with the reddest of wines,”

John whimpered quietly as Jack’s hand rested upon the bodice of his dress, while again the tip of one long finger teased along the shirt’s edge.

“I would court you like a lady of noble birth,” Jack continued, leaning closer until his lips were mere inches away from the column of Johns’ neck, placing a gentle kiss at the rapidly beating pulse he found there, and John found he couldn’t stop the gasp as Jack’s hand tightened upon his constricted waist, pulling him close, “Perhaps tease you, adorn your skin with the softest of kisses, yes?”

The question Jack posed was so simple, and John questioned his desire for such fascination. He could be as spoilt as Jack wished him to be, as fine, if not finer than the whores under his care. And right at that moment, the thought of being wanted, of being needed and belonging to someone else, there was nothing he craved for more.

“Yes,” John answered, rising up to lift his skirts up and straddle Jack where he sat in his chair, pressing them front to front, “I would be all of that,”

Jack smiled gently at him, looking up at John with his dark eyes, “Would you like me to go on?”

“Please,” John whispered, his hands resting on Jack’s shoulders.

“Shh, princess,” Jack murmured, leaning forward to continue his downward path of kisses along John’s clavicle to the top of the red velvet bodice, “Let me take care of you, the way you deserve,”

John shivered as Jack’s lips teased along the shirt’s edge, pressing kisses and gentle licks at John’s warm flesh, his fingers coming to slowly undo the silk cord of the dress’s bodice. John breathed deeply as the whalebone and fabric released him from its hold, as Jack leisurely removed the last of the cord from the eyelets and pressed his hands into John's warm sides under his ribcage.

John twitched at the ticklish touch, and Jack murmured an apology before rubbing the tickle away with his palms heavy undoing the buttons of John’s blouse.

As Jack moved aside the finely woven cotton shirt, wrinkled and creased from where it had sat, warm between his skin and the velvet bodice, John gasped as Jack’s lips began mapping his chest, across one side, pinching his nipple between his lips and soothing it with the flat of his tongue. At John’s sharp inhale, Jack let out a pleased sound, and repeated the motions on the other side. 

“You are beautiful like this, John,” Jack whispered, peering up at John through the fall of his dark hair, “I would have you now, and although I am but a slave to my desires, you are much more valuable to me than a simple romp between the sheets.”

“Jack,” John breathed, trailing one hand through Jacks’ hair to cup his cheek, bringing the reddened lips to his own in a brush of a kiss, “You spoil me so,”

“I must care for my princess, lest she start looking elsewhere,” Jack replied, leaning up to press a kiss against John’s stubbled cheek, before smacking John’s thigh over the thickly draped velvet of his skirt, “Up, I have something else for you to try on, I really think you will enjoy this one. It’s silk, as blue as the sea with some lovely yellow trimming and turquoise lace.”


End file.
